


Наши дни (Our days)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Illustrations, Jim is not in the politics, M/M, Modern Era, everybody is happy, fanons, happy ending for OTP, inspired by several articles in the press on lgbt issues in modern UK, mention of Lady Appleby too, several OCs are mentioned, time-line: moved into the middle of 2000s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Фанон для ОТП в modern!AU; стилизация под заметку в прессеModern AU OTP fanon drabble  I wrote/painted  in the form of *fake* interview screenshot %)in my native language, transcript in the 2d chapter
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> стилизация под заметку в прессе
> 
> fake newspaper article screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название: Наши дни  
> Fandom: Yes (Prime) Minister  
> Размер: драббл, 585 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Хэкер + сэр Хамфри Эплби; несколько ОП (упоминаются); упоминается [канонный] гет  
> Категория: джен, слэш, гет (упоминаются)  
> Жанр: псевдодокументалистика  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: ОТП в modernAU — действие перенесено из середины 1980-х в середину двухтысячных  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1) сплошной фанон (например, Джим тут стал не политиком, а актёром); 2) написано по мотивам нескольких вдохновительных статей в онлайн прессе


	2. transcript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> транскрипт

**Первый открытый гей в истории секретарей кабинета министров**

> **_«Каминг-аут стал моим путешествием к себе настоящему», — говорит сэр Хамфри Эплби_ **

  
_[фото]_  
  
_Сэр Хамфри Эплби, глава госслужбы и секретарь Кабинета, в Международный день каминг-аута сделал заявление о том, что находится в отношениях с мужчиной._  
  
Сэр Хамфри Эмброуз Эплби, глава государственной службы и секретарь кабинета министров Её Величества, стал первым открытым геем среди высших чиновников Британии.  
  
53-летний чиновник нашёл любовь в лице 55-летнего актёра Джеймса Хэкера, которого он встретил во время рабочей поездки в Америку, как он рассказал в интервью Лондонской Mail on Sunday.  
  
«Я чувствую себя намного счастливее теперь, хотя принять свою гомосексуальность и решиться на каминг-аут было отнюдь не просто».  
  
«Я долго боролся с собой и не мог принять свою ориентацию. В какой-то мере я всё ещё не совсем примирился с собой… Каминг-аут — не мгновенный процесс и мне ещё предстоит долгий путь».  
  
Сэр Хамфри рассказал, что ещё подростком начал понимать, что отличается от большинства своих сверстников. И уже точно знал о своей 100% гомосексуальности, когда женился в 1994-м году.  
  
«Юджиния [экс-леди Эплби. — прим. ред.] с самого начала была в курсе. Я безмерно благодарен ей за поддержку на протяжении всех тех лет, что длился наш брак. Надеюсь, я был таким же надёжным партнёром и другом для неё, каким она всегда была для меня. Это было чудесное время, вместе мы воспитали двух прекрасных детей. Мы ни о чём не жалеем».  
  
Пара развелась в 2013 году. Сэр Хамфри вспоминает свои попытки найти партнёра-мужчину, — зачастую не слишком успешные. Виной этому была не только постоянная занятость и нехватка времени.  
  
«Я просто не мог искать необходимого мне компаньона в клубах для геев, — начинать всё это в моём возрасте казалось просто нелепым. Я не мог заставить себя посещать подобные места. В любом случае, вряд ли бы я решился заговорить с кем-нибудь первым: мне не хватало смелости. Меня продолжали терзать комплексы вины и стыда и я всё ещё не мог принять себя таким, каким был на самом деле всю свою жизнь».  
  
Всё это изменилось, когда в 2015 году он встретил Джеймса Хэкера, 55-летнего театрального актёра, известного также ролями в телевизионных проектах.  
  
Знаковая встреча состоялась за рубежом: Эплби в составе делегации сопровождал премьер-министра во время его американского визита в штаб-квартиру ООН; мистер Хэкер приехал в Нью-Йорк со своей театральной труппой в рамках гастрольного тура. Сэр Хамфри посетил премьеру постановки на Бродвее, видел Хэкера на сцене, после они столкнулись в баре театра. Эта встреча изменила их жизни. Они мгновенно заинтересовались друг другом, провели вместе ночь, обменялись телефонными номерами. Активно переписывались до новой встречи в Лондоне. Хэкер никогда не скрывал свою бисексуальность и не видел причин, по которым отношения с сэром Хамфри должны быть тайными. Он заявил, что видит их совместное будущее иначе.  
  
«Если мы хотим быть вместе, мы не должны скрываться от друзей или членов семьи. Я бы никогда не стал лгать, придумывать отговорки и оправдания, притворяться кем-то, кем я не являюсь. Даже ради Хамфри», — вспоминает мистер Хэкер в своём интервью «Мэйл». Эплби согласился.  
  
_[фото]_  
  
**  
_Радужный флаг в самом сердце Уайтхолла_**  
  
Сегодня в честь Международного дня каминг-аута над Уайтхоллом развивается радужный стяг. Государственные служащие (как и политики) с радостью присоединятся к ежегодному шествию Лондонского Прайда, чтобы выразить свою солидарность с нацией и ЛГБТ-комьюнити.  
  
Единственным министерством, отказавшимся поднять радужный флаг, стал Форин-Офис. От министра иностранных дел пока комментариев не поступало, но из достоверных источников стало известно, что он отдал распоряжение, запрещающее радужные флаги и на территории всех Британских посольств. Сотрудники министерства выражают сдержанное недовольство решением своего патрона (который известен тем, что ранее, в 2012 году, выступал против политики, легализующей возможность однополых браков).  
  
Источники, близкие ПМ, тем не менее отрицают вероятность раскола в Кабинете министров.

**Author's Note:**

> +1 похожая фанработа:  
> http://fav.me/d8zqy7o  
> https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/132369528444


End file.
